Inheritance
by elven-storyteller
Summary: A new Emperor or Empress must be chosen, and the provences are split right down the middle. But, how does a young Imperial Knight fit into the political scheming? Sorry, summaries aren't my strong point.
1. Tomb robbing

A/N: I never saw a story out there where the PC from the game is dead and still guiding, so here one is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion, but I own all but one of the characters in this.

* * *

Tomb robbing wasn't a young thief's idea of a good thing. The gods hated tomb robbers, but it was work he needed. Slipping past the guards, a young Imperial boy darted down one of the corridors. He passed by coffin after coffin, it unnerved him how each one had a carved figure on it. They were watching him, he was sure of it, but none more so than his target. He came to an unmarked tomb at the end; it lay in the middle of a small circular dead end. Torches flickered all around illuminating the area; sending uneasy shivers down his spine. The light gave the impression the small area was not part of the world. What stopped him the most was that he couldn't see the end of the chamber, surely the light would have reached it. Something was hidden in the darkness, was ever it was it wasn't dangerous. Just forbidding to his thieving self, not anything else about him; taking a deep breath he stepped through to the forbidden area. Just like that, the end was lit. A marble carved armor woman stared down at him. Stone hair hung loosely down; there was no color to her eyes, yet somehow he knew they had been green.

No, he thought, backing away, never. Only a fool would desecrate her tomb. There wasn't a curse, but it was just improper, after everything she had done it was improper. If anyone was a symbol for justice, honor and integrity it was her. No amount of gold on the world or beyond could bring him to rob her tomb. His employer obviously didn't agree with him, other wise he wouldn't have offered the commission. All he could wonder was how anyone could want to, was it for some sick pleasure? Dropping his lock pick, he turned to leave, but the corridor was gone, lost into the darkness. Oh how he hated mage's and their tricks! This had to be some form of protection against robbers. It was just to make him think the corridor was gone. He twitched slightly, there was no way he was going insane. All the priests had said his mind was sound, so the corridor had to be there. Thus it was just all some mage's trick.

Turning back he walked around the coffin to face the kind faced statue, "I'm sorry ma'am, if I'd known I would never have come here; or even ever taken the commission." He said the words as sincerely as he knew how, hoping she would hear from beyond the grave and let him go.

"You are one of few to speak out of regret than fear." A soft soprano voice said from behind him.

He whirled, pulling his dagger free, thinking it was an armed guard. No it was a ghost identical to the statue behind him. Falling to his knees looked up at her pleadingly, "Have mercy Champion, I meant no disrespect in coming here."

She shook her head, ghostly hair flying around her, "You came to deliver disrespect to one of my Knights, until you learned it was my tomb you were to rob. Do not lie to me child, for I will know."

Bowing his head to her justice, he just whispered, "I am truly sorry my lady, I never should have taken the commission." There was no reply, he began to sweat as the silence in lengthened. After a while his frozen mind began to work again, and he realized she was looking for something other than penance; but what, an excuse or a reason? Yes he thought, that had to be it, she wanted to know why he had come; "Ma'…Ma'am… I… I…nee…need th…the money… it was such a large sum, and would feed me for a year or more…" He began to babble, until a cool translucent hand lifted his face to look her in the eye.

A total lack of anger confused him, she wasn't angry yet he had come to steal from her. Why? Why wasn't she angry? Had he said what she was waiting to hear from him? Which of the many things he had babbled? Looking her in the eyes he saw compassion and understanding reflected at him. He then realized it wasn't a ghost in front of him, but her spirit. Everything she had ever been in life, he felt impossibly small at the realization. How could he a simple thief have warranted her full attention? Could it be his countless petty crimes?

"Child, you hold more potential than you realize," she said softly, kneeling with him, hand moving to his cheek. "You need not fear me, for how could I harm someone so innocent?" Smiling at his shocked expression, "Yes, innocent, but not in the manner your thinking. This will pass as you grow older, but it need not be lost like it is in so many others. Child, would you like a chance to turn your life around? I myself received one from the Aedra and embraced it. Take the chance child, for it may be you last."

The boy just started her in wonder, a chance at a better life… It seemed too good to be true, to good for a thief.

"You think this chance isn't worthy of a thief, but it is. Everyone deserves the chance for redemption. I was a thief to you know, until the Aedra saved me. Take the chance child, you will not regret it. Do not go down in infamy; go down a knight, a hero. This future is not out side your grasp."

Deep down the boy realized he wanted this chance more than anything in the world. He had never thought it would ever, yet here was a hero of the past age offering him redemption and salvation. Nodding quickly and repetitively, he accepted her offer.

"I will not promise this path will be easier than any others open to you, it will be long and hard, you should know this." When the boy didn't appear to change his mind, she stood pulling him up with her. One thing he didn't get was how substantial she was; most ghosts attacked or could be passed right through. Taking his hand she led him to the formerly darkened corridor, a pair of Knights were watching them and he shrank back. "This is the chance I mentioned Squire." She pushed him forward and spoke to the Knights, "Look after him, his heart is nobler than his past deeds." They nodded and took the boy to be trained and educated as one of them. "Until we met where no shadows fall." She whispered watching the boy leave, knowing he would do well.

Another ghost appeared beside her, "He'll make the whole family proud." The knew ghost spoke in a baritone voice. "Come Ariel, we must return for now."

She smiled at the love of her life. They had been separated by death for fifteen years, both dying young for their respective races. Him only forty-three, her at a hundred and ten; that had been a good thirty years ago, "I just wish we could do more for him Martin."

The last Septim pulled his love close, "just like Calandra, he will do well now his feet are on the right path."

"I know." Arielwin whispered as the pair vanished, leaving the tombs alone again.

* * *

A/N: alrignt, so I couldn't keep out the standard femalehero/Martin relationship. I'll let you guess who Calandra is. Oh, anyone pick up the odd ball quote in here?

Pronuciation note: Arielwin (Are-e-el-win)


	2. Sucession

A/N: To fit what I want to do with this better the time between things has changes. Just letting you know.

Disclaimer: i just play with ideas and characters.

* * *

10 years later

High Chancellor Ocato was reluctant to leave his office that morning. He didn't want to go to the meeting; it would just be painful and stressful. Provincial Rulers and Counts were debating the issue of who to put on the Red Dragon Throne. He didn't think that given another fifty years that they would reach an agreement. Why couldn't they let the Elder Council ruler permanently as it had been for the last forty years? They had all agreed to wait until the Empire was stable again before crowning an Emperor or Empress. Why did they have to argue about this? The Provincial Rulers and Counts had spilt into factions, Humans with Humans, Mer with Mer, et cetera. Those with similar interests were fighting to one of themselves on the throne. Of course those with heirs said their claim was strongest. The problem was Count and Countess Caro had the most children. The shorter lived races said a Mer shouldn't sit on the throne because they lived to long. The Mer argued in return that obviously Men were to short-lived to ruler. It all made Ocato's head spin, at the beginning he had privately vowed to retire ten years after a new Ruler was crowned.

Not long after the death of the last Septim the Council had summoned Champion Arielwin, not saying why until she arrived. They had sat in the Council Chamber for hours trying to convince her to take the throne. The Bosmer had refused vehemently, saying the gods had other plans for her. About fifteen years later she had been proven right. For thirteen months she'd been spotted anywhere in once. That had been in Valenwood, while she spoke with High Chief Elaith of Clan Songmagic. Vague reports claimed she'd handed over a swaddle of cloth that was assumed to be child. If that was true, and the rumor of her relationship with Martin was true as well, meaning that child was heir to the throne. After seeing Valenwood's young representative, Princess Calandra, Ocato was quite sure the rumors were true. Many said young Calandra was half-Bosmer – half-Imperial. Those rumors were the source of support for her from the common people. Of course, Calandra didn't want to rule. She preferred the life of a Ranger over the life of a Queen. The rumors about her origin might be verified if Arielwin was still alive, but that Champion had died after a battle with Umaril the Unfeathered. Some said her soul was taken by Akatosh so she would be with Martin. Either way no was going to know for sure as her spirit never really spoke to everyone.

That was excluding that up and coming young Imperial boy in the Knights of the Nine, who had just turned nineteen. People whispered he was the grandson of Martin and some Imperial woman. By the Nine, Ocato thought there hadn't been this much trouble in succession since Empress Kintyra II! That had led to the War of the Red Diamond, then to an even worse Civil War. At least the two possible blood heirs had no interest in the throne. If anything Calandra was more determined to see some who deserved it. The young Knight, Jauffre, showed only concern for helping others and reinforcing belief in the truth of the Eight and the One as the Knights called them. Though if one of them chose to take the throne it would end the debating, that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Realizing he was already late, Ocato took a deep breath and headed down the halls to where he was sure everyone was already arguing. If he survived this it would be a miracle, or the Gods were looking after him; perhaps both.

"Lord High Chancellor Ocato!" A guard announced, causing the brooding nobles to stand and bow or curtsy slightly to him. Looking around he saw he was in deed the last one to arrive, and the tension was already palpable. He didn't miss the venomous glares some were giving each other. Gods it was going to be another long cession! He spotted his fellow Chancellors hiding in the shadows; he couldn't blame them for fearing the impending argument.

"Your majesties, your highnesses, my ladies, my lords, my apologies for being late, but I was unfortunately delayed by a trivial dispute." Ocato said looking everyone over. Remembering musings from earlier, he noted how Calandra had Arielwin's hair which was rare color for a Bosmer. She also had Martin's blue eyes. There was little doubt he realized that she was their daughter, not that Calandra would ever claim her lineage. "As I recall last meeting we came to the conclusion that a new Emperor or Empress would be chosen, and the Council wouldn't be put in charge permanently. This was despite the objections of Hammerfall and Skyrim." They had been meeting for the last two weeks and only gotten that far. These meetings were growing more and more painful everyday, "Now we shall move on to picking an Emperor or Empress."

Not wasting a minute, Countess Alessia Caro stood to address the assembled group, "Majesties, my ladies, my lords, High Chancellor, who ever is chosen to rule must already have heirs, who here wants others to go through this again in just a matter of years?"

"So you would claim the throne Countess Caro?" King Helseth of Morrowind accused. He was a handsome Dunmer with dark skin even for his kin. A long mane of black hair hung loosely down his back, but two ruby red eyes gleamed with irritation.

"My husband and I are experienced in governing, we also have four children." Countess Caro replied easily. Ocato knew the Mer and Beast Folk would never let the Caro's rule, but he worried about just how far they would go the achieve that.

"I must agree that Countess Caro is right, should her family rule there would be a defiant line of succession." Coutness Narina Carvain was careful in her wording; know how disliked Countess Caro was. Still. Caro had a fair point. She secretly hope her daughter's friend Calandra, would bring up Narina's two children.

As Narina, and Ocato hoped young Princess Calandra spoke, with a voice scarily like her mother's, "That many be true Countess Carvain, but you yourself have two daughters." The Bosmer continued, "However it should be remembered that Count and Countess Umbranox have three children of their own." Calandra hated Count and Count Caro, Countess Melinda Vlaga, Alessia Caro's cousin, wasn't so bad. But she was too weak minded and easily influenced by Alessia Caro. There were almost no Beast Folk still in Leyawiin, all due to the Caro's racism. They or their brood couldn't be allowed to rule under any circumstances.

"Like our kindred," Prince Aiden Floshin of the Altmer said, referring to the Bosmer and Dunmer, "The Altmer oppose the elevation of members of the Caro and Valga families to the throne."

"With all due respect to King Helseth, Prince Aiden and Princess Calandra," Prince Lief replied, evenly, Ocato could tell he would love to strangle both all three of them. Lief was a well know hater of elves, like many Nords he believed the time of Elves had ended with the defeat of Aylieds and that all remaining elves should be locked with their respective homelands. A likely contributing factor to this was that his mother was killed by Wild Elves, who were rumored to be the Aylieds. Of course only the Mer knew if that was true or not, and they weren't going to tell anyone any time soon. "But Skyrim supports the Caro's and their claim to the throne."

"As does Hammerfall" added the representative of the Breton's king. The King was too ill to attend and thus had sent his Steward.

Ocato was worried this would turn into a contest between races until Hammerfell sided with the Mer provinces. In effect it was a vote of three to four, as most of Cyrodiilan Counties sided with the Caro's. Ocato was sure they were being secretly pressured into it. Wanting to keep it from turning into a full fledge argument, "Please, we are only nominating people to be considered for the throne. With the support of Skyrim and Hammerfall, the motion in passed. Count and Countess Caro are now under consideration for the throne. In the next few meeting we will whittle down the number of Candidates."

King Helseth waited for Countess Caro to sit back down before standing, "Lord High Chancellor, on behalf of my people I nominate Princess Calandra for the throne."

Ocato could see Calandra wanted to denounce the nomination, but surprisingly kept quiet. He assumed that Helseth had spoken to her on the matter the night before. "Is there a second and a third?

"Elyswer seconds the nomination." Clan Mother Ra'kasha said clearly, it was well known that relations between Elyswer and Valenwood were better than ever.

"Summerset Isle also supports the nomination." Prince Aiden spoke evenly, his face empty of expression.

Secretly pleased Ocato nodded, "That gives us two Candidates for the throne; her highness Princess Calandra, and Count and Countess Caro. Is there anyone else who wishes to be nominated for the throne?" He wasn't concerned by the exchanged glances between the assembled people. A long silence stretched out, interrupted only by the occasional cough. "Very well, why don't we adjourn for the day to and meet back here tomorrow to explore the claim to the throne presented by Count and Countess Caro?" A few muttered 'second' and the meeting was over. As the nobles left they gathered into their own smaller groups in whispered discussions.

Once they were all gone Grandmaster of the Blades Baurus claimed the vacant chair next to Ocato. They had become friends of a sort over the last forty odd years. "That went smoother than expected. I can't say I surprised by the outcome."

"I didn't think you would be. Countess Caro has been advocating Imperial superiority for the last fifty years; I am just surprised she didn't try for the throne earlier. I expected her to try at least twenty years ago." Ocato replied.

"You mean before Calandra was old enough to make her own claim?" Baurus commented, Ocato only nodded and they each knew what the other was thinking. The easy part was over, now came the real verbal attacks. Each knew the other wanted to see Calandra on the throne, but neither could do anything about it.

* * *

A/N: Well, heres the next chapter, young Sir Jauffre will be appearing soon.

Pronuciation: Aidan (Eye-den)


	3. Lost Love

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: i don't own the locations, or OCs.

* * *

45 years ago

Martins' voice spoke reassuringly into her mind. She heard the words he said, but couldn't get past her grief. Looking up at the Dragon Statue tears began to pour down her checks. Walking over she removed and dropped a gauntlet to feel the texture of the statue. Either she was imagining it or not, but the stone felt more like warm flesh than stone. As Martin's voice dimmed in her mind, so did the feeling, until it was nothing but cold, hard stone. Her voice caught in a sob as she whispered, "I love you Martin." Warmth flooded her body, and a faint reply echoed within her skull, "I love you Arielwin." Deep down she knew they would meet again, but the worst part is she would have to wait for that day to come. Sorrow filling her heart, she knew when that day came it would be welcomed. Not matter what she did between now and then didn't matter to her, as long as she got to be with Martin again.

"Ariel!" Baurus cried running up to her, Jauffre and Lord High Chancellor Ocato just a few steps behind him. He felt sorry for her, no one had been closer to Martin than her; they had even been lovers briefly.

Taking a deep breath, Arielwin gathered herself with visible effort before turning to face them. "As you can see Martin…is…gone." She nearly started crying again, but waved off Baurus as he tried to wrap a comforting arm around her.

"It is a great loss to the Empire, what an Emperor he might have made." Ocato said, he saw Arielwin wanted to be alone in her misery and would respect her wishes. "Yet this leaves the Empire with out an Emperor, an heir must be found or the Empire may crumble."

"The Blades will serve who ever is crowned, so make sure you pick the right person." Jauffre cautioned. The Blades didn't serve the government, only the Emperor. The problem was they didn't have an Emperor anymore. "Until the time an Emperor, or Empress, is crowned," he said the last with a meaningful glance at Arielwin, who didn't see it as so fully distracted she was in her grief. "We will do as we have always done, watch, wait, listen, and learn."

"Very well," Ocato replied, knowing he would get nothing else from Jauffre, "That brings us to Arielwin." The grieving Bosmer's green eyes focused on him as if seeing him for the first time. Ocato couldn't wait to just let her cry her eyes out in private; he knew in time the pain would ease, but never been gone. "Arielwin, as Lord High Chancellor I promote you to Champion of Cyrodiil." He saw she didn't care right then, and decided it would be best not to mention Imperial Dragon Armor. As of that moment the wounds were too deep and fresh.

Jauffre smiled sadly at the woman who had gone so far in such a short time "Ariel, why don't we all head back to Cloud Ruler Temple?" There was nothing for them to in the city anymore, and Arielwin needed the chance to rest and sort herself out. She nodded and let Jauffre lead the way out of the city.

She didn't speak once during the walk out. It was late afternoon when they left and mounted their horses, all of them where exhausted but wanted out of the City as soon as possible. Dusk had fallen an hour ago when they reached the small hamlet of Aleswell. The Inn keeper welcomed them readily, his sisters didn't, but that didn't bother the trio. After a short meal they settled into the provided rooms, the entire time Arielwin didn't say a word. Her sullen attitude kept people from talking to her; everyone in the town could guess she had lost someone dear.

Realizing she needed to talk, Baurus asked her to go for a walk with him. Mentioning how lovely the stars would be to night and hinting there might be a new constellation out there. Sighing Arielwin followed him out of the Inn and down the hill to the water side. They had a good view of the Imperial City when they sat down in the tall grass. "Ariel, isn't the city beautiful?" His attention was to make her cry. "I wish Martin could have seen this view of city, with the moonlight sparkling on the water."

Gulping Ariel barely held back the tears threatening to overflow. Taking a shuddering breath she replied, "He would have loved it." She wished it wasn't Baurus beside her. Though Baurus was her friend, but she would trade him in a heart beat to have Martin back. She let her head hung for even thinking that, that the thought passed through her mind disgusted her.

Closing her eyes she imagined she was sitting the main hall at Cloud Ruler laughing with Martin as they shared stories of their pasts. Unbidden the memory shifted…

Four days earlier

It was dusk, and she was riding up to Cloud Ruler. Jumping off her horse Ariel walked up the steps, the Great Welkynd clasped in her hands. A strange elation stole over her, one she couldn't place, but knew the joy had something to do with Martin. The bounce in her step was lost when she felt the grime atmosphere in the Temple. Fear enclosed about her heart, dashing forward she burst through the main room's doors. This time the atmosphere was full of tension, fear almost made it hard to her to breathe when she spotted Martin dressed in full armor.

As she approached she noted Jauffre's and Baurus' grim expressions. Martin walked over and cut off what she was about to ask, "Do you have the Great Welkynd Stone?"

Martin's stern attitude scared her, and she nodded after a split second, "I said I'd get it. Here it is."

Briefly he smiled as he took it, "Ah, as beautiful as all the tales tell. Sorry I doubted you."

Shrugging, "It's alright, now would you mind telling me what going on?"

"Of course, I should have seen it sooner. You're not going to like it, the Countess certainly isn't going to like it, and Jauffre hates it." That did nothing to ease Ariel's fear, only increase it, "You see there's the blood of the Daedra is counteract by the blood of Tiber Septim. A Great Welkynd Stone contains nearly pure magic to counteract that," Arielwin paled, seeing where he was going with this. She didn't want to hear the next few words, "we need a Great Sigil stone. I can see you hate this as much as Jauffre. But it's the only way; we have to let a Mythic Dawn open a Great Gate like the one at Kvatch."

"At least you'll be safe here." Ariel replied, catching Jauffre's worried glance at Martin and regretted her words.

"No, if I am to be Emperor I might as well start acting like one."

"NO!" She cried startling everyone in the room, including herself. Why was she acting like this? Looking at his surprised face she realized just how much she had come to love him, "I'll lead the battle."

"You have to enter the Great Gate and get the Sigil Stone." He placed both hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye, "that will be the most crucial task of all." He was trying to sooth her anger, she didn't miss the obvious love in his eyes, and "I know the destructive force of those Gates, just like the Guard who arrived from Kvatch. All that night I prayed for the Gods to save us, but it wasn't the Gods who saved us it was you. You acted when no one else would. Where you acting for the Gods? I don't know, and I now realize it doesn't matter. Remember when we first met at Kvatch? I asked if there was some kind of Divine plan. You told me 'plan or not we have to get to Weynon Priory.' You were right whether there's a plan or not it doesn't matter, it never did. What matters is that morning after the attack you acted; now it's my turn to act." Neither of them noticed all the Blades had left the room. "Arielwin, trust me."

Her head hung down, "Yes sire, as you order." She didn't see how hurt Martin looked right then. Never in the month they had known each had she ever called him anything but Martin. That or various unflattering terms when they got into heated arguments.

Lifting her chin so she looked him the eyes again, "I don't want your obedience, but your willing help."

"Their not mutually inclusive," She replied softly. They stood very close together now, barely a hand's width between them.

"I don't see why they can't be for you." He replied, closing the remaining distance to kiss her. For a while they just stood their in each other's arms, Ariel's head resting on his shoulder, and his head on her head. "I love you Arielwin."

"I love you Martin." She replied just a quietly.

"We'll get the battle over with tomorrow, it's to late now." Martin said as Jauffre and Baurus came back in the room. Young Baurus actually blushed at seeing them in each other's arms.

Before the pair retired there were a few good natured ribs directed at Arielwin, everything from 'Empress' to 'Lady Septim'.

Four days later

Arielwin awoke from her memories to find her face wet with tears, and Baurus holding her against him. It wasn't a sign he loved her just that he thought of her as a friend in need. Turning she cried all her pent up tears into his shoulder, soaking the simple shirt quickly. For his part Baurus just held her and let her cry away.

Three months later

Baurus rode up the tower called Frost Craig Spire. Like most Redguards he wasn't fond of mages, but Ariel was his friend, and no one had seen her in the past two months. He led his horse up the three sets of stairs and stabled it with Ariel's white mare. Walking up to the large metal door he reached up and used the giant knocker. There was no reply but the door opened any how. The small antechamber unnerved him as there was a giant ice hand sticking out of the middle of the floor. Looking down he saw it was the hand of an ice Atronach. Walking around the frozen area he entered the main room. He could only think it was a mages dream home, and didn't want to know what the three circles on the ground were for. Looking around he didn't see Arielwin anywhere, that or a door. Trying to think like a mage he studied the floor spotting the two transportation portals. He didn't know which was which so he stepped on the one to the left of the entrance. Immediately he ended up in the cave only to be hit by an imp, and some how activated the portal back. Stumbling off the portal he tripped but kept himself from falling. Thankfully an imp didn't follow him out.

"Baurus, what are you doing here?" Arielwin had appeared on the other portal. She was dressed in a conjurer's robe, the symbol over her right breast proclaiming her rank of Wizard. Baurus had never known she was such a powerful spell caster.

"Jauffre was worried that you hadn't been seen in two months." Baurus replied as she led him over to one of benches. There was something different about her figure; she was rounder than he remembered. "I see you've haven't been getting to much exercise." He said in an attempt at a light rib. "I'm sorry." He whispered, shocked by her hurt expression.

"It's alright, you couldn't know. I didn't until eight weeks ago." Arielwin said looking at the floor.

Racking his brain Baurus tried to work out what she was talking about, after a few minutes of uneasy silence he asked, "You're with child?" She nodded; Baurus took it as a prompt to continue, "Martin's child I take it?"

"Yes, I've never lain with another man." Arielwin replied looking him in the eyes, searching for something.

Baurus couldn't help but smile, "this is wonderful Ariel! In just a matter of months there'll be an heir to the throne." Again he said the wrong thing.

"No, I will not condemn my child to a life in the public spot light." She said firmly. "Calandra will have to choose her own way."

Understanding she was talking of the child, he wasn't about to guess how she knew it was a girl, "Why Calandra?" It didn't sound mer, but nor did it sound like a name from any other race.

"An ancestor I always looked up to was named Calandra. She was a strong willed woman; I'm told the name is Aylied for 'daughter who brings change'. My ancestor certainly did that," she nearly stopped there, but Baurus' questioning look that prompted her to continue, "Calandra was one of the Aylied nobles to side with Saint Alessia during the rebellion. Her father, King Zaos, should have seen that one coming. Actually Calandra helped Saint Alessia plan the over throwing of the Kingdom of Ythvelna, its capital was Miscarcand." Arielwin had never admitted that to anyone, it had been rarely spoken of out side the clan. Even

Baurus tried to wrap his mind around it. The Champion, who was sometimes called the Herald of the 4th Age, was the descendent of an Aylied king. One she had robed of his Great Welkynd stone and killed. Not only that her child had a mixing of Dragon Blood and noble Aylied blood. In reality he thought it mattered little, Ariel was his friend, and lineage would never change that. "A good name, I wonder if your daughter will bring any changes of her own."

"I don't know, but Baurus give me your word as a Blade that you will never speak of her existence to anyone. Not even Grandmaster Jauffre." Looking in her eyes and not seeing any way around Baurus nodded his agreement, though he didn't agree with hiding the child.

Knowing she would want him to say the words, "On my honor as a Blade I will never speak of Calandra to anyone, even Grandmaster Jauffre."

15 years later

Captain Baurus of the Blades and Brother Jauffre of the Order of Talos rode up to the doors of the Priory of the Nine, they had come at the dread full news. Sir Thedret met them at the door.

"Captain Baurus, Brother Jauffre thank you for coming so swiftly." He said letting them in. Inside the two Blades noticed how every Knight there wore a black arm band on their right arm.

"Sir Thedret, why do you wear those bands?" Baurus inquired, Arielwin had been his friend for nearly sixteen years, and a treasured member of the Blades. As Captain of Cloud Ruler Temple he had told his sorrowful brothers and sisters Arielwin wouldn't want them to mourn for her. So no accomidations were made other than a service in her honor.

Thedret looked at him ashen, "We honor the Divine Crusader's sacrifice by wearing these."

"Ariel wouldn't want you to mourn her death." Jauffre replied, obviously scandalizing them by using a nickname; that and his blunt choice of words. Seeing their shock and disgust, "I knew her for nearly sixteen years and thought of her as a daughter; I know what she would say."

A black haired Altmer, stepped up, "Our apologies Brother Jauffre, you are right, you knew Lady Arielwin" he said her name uncertainly as if speaking it would destroy it's sanctity, "better than any of us ever did. It was just unexpected to lose her."

That caught Baurus' curiosity, "What do you mean by that?"

Sir Thedret motioned toward the door to the basement, "I will explain on the way to her tomb."

Once they were outside the hearing range of the Knights, he began to explain, "You see they all believe the battle killed her. I don't think it was." Not waiting for questions he continued, "I was in the basement when I heard voices coming from the Undercroft. The door was sealed, but I could make out the Divine Champions voice. She was talking to the ghosts, and then there was another voice. She called him 'Martin', which was before another voice came out. It was Akatosh himself!" Jauffre and Baurus traded looks, knowing where this was going. "I didn't call out, but the voices died away. That was when the door became unstuck. I hurried to pull it open, and on the undercroft floor lay the Divine Champion, dressed in the white frock Avita had dressed her in. I ran up and knelt at her side, checking for a pulse, there wasn't one, but I was sure I had heard her talking just a few minutes earlier. I don't know why she died, but there were no marks on her body."

"Her work on Tamriel had come to an end," Buarus replied as they entered the Undercroft. "She had wanted to die fifteen years ago, I guess in the end the Gods were kind and took her soul with them."

"Why?" Sir Thedret asked.

"Love. That Martin you mentioned was Martin Septim, the only man she ever loved."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter just needs a few tweaks. Should be up realtively soon.


End file.
